Until the day comes
by carlyxjack
Summary: Aki,an orphan, who is left behind in a boaring school. Life is not easy for Aki,but luckily she gets supported by her friends: Carly, Misty and Sherry.On the other side of the city there lies another problem for the male protagonist.He must mantain peace
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the intro of my new story. It is mainly about Aki and Yusei, but there will also come other couples like: Carly and Jack, Misty and kiryu and at last Crow and Sherry.**  
><strong>I hope you don't mind the last couple, but I really had no idea who I could Crow pair up with.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aki was a single child of a rich family, but became an orphan due to a car accident, in which her both parents died. Afterwards Aki was sent to a boarding school for rich kids. No one of her family wanted to take care of their niece, because everyone was busy with their own lives or making money. And taking care of a child means it will cost money and time. And no one has that. Therefore aki was sent to a boarding school.<p>

At the boarding school, Aki couldn't find people who could connect to her. Many people were the snobby types and Aki hated that's kind of people the most. The only person she really appreciated was a dull girl with the name "Carly". She had those notable big glasses, which made her look very nerdy. But when Aki came to know her, Aki could clearly see the beauty in her. She was for example very good-hearted and almost nice to everyone. Expect for the snobby ones, of course. They were always insulting Aki and Carly. That's why Aki and Carly made a pact to protect each other, when one of them got bullied. They were each other's protect charms. It makes thus sense, that they were inseparable. You could say that Aki was the fighting machine and Carly was the brain. Aki found for example studying very difficult, but Carly on the other hand not. When it depends on sport, Aki is the one who excelled. They were each other's other half. Carly couldn't work without Aki and Aki couldn't work without Carly. Nothing could come between them. When years passed, Aki and Carly made other friends: Misty and Sherry. They were very good friends, but they could never come between the relationship that Carly and Aki hold. The bond between Aki and Carly is far too strong for that.

On the other side of the city, there were other problems.

On the other side of the domino city, there was poverty. The children couldn't go to a boarding school or even to a regular school. The life standard was completely different. It was only about surviving. Things like justice and peace were out of the question, but four boys united in order to try bringing justice to the place. They called themselves "Team Satisfaction." The leader was called Kiryu Kyousuke. He had big revolution ideas about how the place should look like or who should have a say. The other members were attracted by those revolution ideas and so joined the team. The other members were called: crow Hogan, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudou. All the members dreamed of a good future and were striving for that. But soon their dreams were shattered in pieces. Kiryu Kyousuke, the leader of Team Satisfaction, made the stupid mistake to blow a security office, where as a result many officers got injured. The security could however figure out who the culprit was and not soon later, Kiryu was arrested for attempting murder and bringing the society in danger. The other members were thus left behind by their leader. Without a leader, the team was slowly falling apart. Jack was the first one who left the team. He had other ideas and plans, and the thought he could achieve it on his own. Crow was rather uninspired and gave up on the idea on bringing justice to the place. At last only Yusei remained in the group, but how can you ever maintain a group, when there is only one member left? You could say, it was hardly a TEAM anymore. But Yusei is not giving up; he will surely find a way to achieve his dreams.

And there will come one day, in which Aki and Yusei will cross each other. But until that day comes, everything will remain the same. The encounter of Yusei and Aki, will forever change each other's lives and that from others.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you can ignore the many grammatical mistakes. For some reason, I have many problems with the prepositions. that is for me one the most difficult topics of english grammar.<strong>

**The tenses are for me difficult as well. I just hope you will see through the mistakes ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

ah , here is part 2. This chapter might be updated. There is someone who is willing to become my beta-reader and that's why there might come a few changes

* * *

><p>Aki was dazing from her windows, only to stare at her schoolmates. Aki let out a sigh. "What's the matter?"asked a worried Carly. Carly knew about Aki's situations and therefore she was always worried for Aki. "Nothing,"replied Aki. "It's only, that the others are enjoying themselves. And for some reason, I am not." Carly nodded only understandable. Somehow Carly understood how Aki must be feeling. Aki has already lost her parents due to a car accident, in which a stupid truck driver has hit the car of aki's parents. The parents of Aki were killed instantly. On the other hand, the truck driver wasn't hurt at all. Life isn't fair, thought Carly. Why did the parents of Aki have to die. Why haven't that stupid driver died instead! Carly thought about those things very often, but didn't say it openly. One time, when Carly said something similar, Aki snapped immediately. Aki told Carly, it's bad to hope for someone else to die. But Carly told it is better, because the truck driver was the one who cause the accident and therefore he should have died instead. Some seconds later, Carly received a slap from Aki. "Don't you dare ever saying something like that!"shouted Aki. Carly looked open-eyed. Carly haven't ever seen Aki so angry before. "If you say something like that ever again, then our friendship is over," continued Aki. Carly looked in disbelief and then started crying. Aki was shocked to see Carly crying. Aki immediately hugged Carly to assure her it wasn't her fault. "I am sorry, Carly. I wasn't angry at you and it wasn't my intention to slap you. Aki hugged Carly more tightly. "I am truly sorry, Carly. Soon later, Aki was breaking as well. The two girls were both crying and hugging each other for support.<p>

That was two years ago, thought Carly. Carly looked at Aki who was still staring at the other schoolmates. I am the only one who understands what Aki must be going through, thought Carly.

And that's why I have to protect you. Carly closed her eyes. Aki, please let me the only one, who can support you. Let me be closest person to you for the rest for your life. You don't need someone else besides me.

* * *

><p>Yusei was currently staying at Martha's place. "Is everything going well?" asked Martha worriedly. Yusei smiled at Martha. "You don't need to worry at all. I manage to do many things on my own and I eat properly." Martha let out a sigh. "You say always those things, Yusei. You never want to trouble other people, but when you are in trouble, you should say it straight. Yusei looked then on the table to avoid Martha's eyes. Seemingly, Yusei didn't want to stay on this topic, so Martha changed the topic. By the way, what are those two idiots now currently doing?<p>

Yusei was glad that Martha changed the topic. "Oh Crow is currently working at some kindergarten. You know he loves kids. So a kindergarten is the ideal place for Crow to work. Martha nodded. "And Jack?"asked Martha. "Oh Jack….." Yusei stopped talking. "What's the matter,Yusei? Did something bad happen to Jack?" "Not really, but not so long ago, some man called Goodwin approached Jack. The man found Jack a talented man and therefore invited Jack to come to a school, which is specifically for duelists.

"So, that's nice," said Marhta. Yusei was silent. "So what's the problem?"asked Martha. "I have seen that Goodwin and I am not sure he has good motives with Jack." Martha laughed. "Come one, Yusei. I think you are thinking too much." Yusei smiled unsurely. "I guess you are right."

"Yusei, you have to think about your own future. What your friend's choices are isn't something for you to bother. Crow and Jack are by now adults, so they can manage to make their own choices." Yusei nodded. Martha came to Yusei and bent to Yusei, who was still sitting on a chair."And about Kiryu." Martha suddenly started looking serious. 'Isn't your fault," finished Martha. "He made the stupid mistake to blow a security office, so he knew what the consequences were." Yusei only nodded.

* * *

><p>Hopefully yoy liked this chapter. Carly is really protective of Aki. ^^<p> 


	3. Author alert!

**Author alert**

This alert is based on some reviews.

People, I am writing these stories, so you should understand that I make the rules. Critics about short chapters or about writing sooner, are not appreciated. I have my own private life, so I don't always have the time to write.

I just disabled anonymous reviews.

Somehow I don't feel like writing anymore, when people are pushing or criticizing. I hope you can understand that. Sorry for the other readers who didn't do any bad things at all. It is just that a few people have not been nice to me or are criticizing.

**A Warning for the critic people. When I hear another useless critic, then I will immediately stop writing this story. You have been warned!**

**p.s I totally hate people who are putting their anger on me, because I am to slow at writing or bad at writing. When they don't appreciate my stories, they should just go away!**


End file.
